The present invention relates to dispensers for dispensing mixtures of substances diluted with a liquid. The invention is particularly useful for dispensing fertilizers, herbicides, or other substances by unskilled or amateur gardeners, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application.
Fertilizers, herbicides, and other substances are generally added to water when applied to plants. One common type of dispenser for doing this includes a venturi pump which utilizes the water flow to draw the additive into the water as the water is being dispensed. However, such dispensers generally require that the additive be in liquid form in order to enable them to be drawn into the water, and therefore cannot be efficiently used where the additive is supplied in the form of a solid, powder, or viscous liquid.